The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of ornamental plant of the Cupressaceae family and more specifically to a plant of the Juniperus horizontalis genera which is marketed under the variety name "Mother Lode."
The new variety was discovered by me as a sport on a Wiltonii Juniper at Iseli Nurseries at 15241 S.E. Tickle Creek Road, Boring, Oreg. in May of 1980.
The primary feature of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advantage over existing types are its bright lemon yellow color which becomes intense during the summer and turns to a bronze yellow during the winter.
Asexual reproduction of my new and distinct variety through grafting and by vegetative cuttings shows that its unique combination of characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding generations.